<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fragile by indefensibleselfindulgence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944277">fragile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence'>indefensibleselfindulgence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved, post 97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the confrontation, Caleb takes care of him. </p><p>Again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Red</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fragile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts">WretchedArtifact</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hot boi....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Essek-” </p><p>It's whispered from his hip, Caleb's voice soft, and now that Essek isn't gasping for air or crying, it's the only sound in the dim room. They're not even under the covers yet, not even the rustle of sheets could save him from the tenderness in Caleb's voice. He has no choice but to listen to it, let it in, exist in the same space as all of that kindness. </p><p>“I-” He starts, but it's cut off with another sob. Caleb kisses at the soft skin of his hip, a hand gliding down his other side. </p><p>“I've got you.” He whispers, and kisses him a little higher. </p><p>“I know.” And he does- he really really does. His entire life has been altered by that singular inalienable fact. Caleb forgave him, even after everything, especially after everything, and he's been so kind- they all have- but Caleb is the one that's here. </p><p>“I know you know.” Caleb says, and when Essek rubs the tears out of his eyes he can see Caleb giving him that sad tired smile that makes his face look so much older. “But it's nice to say it.” Nicer even to know that he means it. </p><p>They had wound up in bed together- not a comfortable bed but Essek couldn't bring himself to complain- on their ship. He doubts either of them expected it to devolve into what it has- Essek just desperately wanted the man to- to what- to- to tell him that it was okay again and again. That he was theirs, that they would keep him safe, that Caleb would keep him safe. </p><p>He had gotten maybe an hour of fitful rest, a sort of anxious exhaustion that wouldn't let him stop worrying about the possibility of them conning him right back. Caleb was still there when he woke up, breathing slowly, watching him, a hand entwined in his. </p><p>“I've never been touched like that before.” He had whispered, and meant the hand holding from Jester or the kiss from him. He meant it to mean that now, Caleb pressed at his side and holding his hand, it was overwhelming. Warm and like his chest was concaving. </p><p>“I can stop.” </p><p>“No- No it's-” Essek had swallowed, and looked at Caleb. “It's nice.” </p><p>Caleb smiled then, and nodded. </p><p>“I know.” Of course he would- </p><p>And then they're naked together, Caleb at his hip, pressing kisses into his side. He feels like he's melting a little bit. </p><p>Caleb doesn't take his hands off of him and it's consistently overwhelming but Essek wouldn't give it away for anything. Essek's better with this. Better with them. Better with him.</p><p>"Have you-" The question dies in his throat, it seems too personal, too embarrassing to ask if he's slept with any of them. "Been with anyone before." He settles on, voice quiet, and for a moment he wonders if Caleb even heard him. Caleb nods, though-</p><p>"Have you?"  Essek shakes his head. He wonders if humans put much worth in virginity, if he should be embarrassed for that on top of everything else, but Caleb just kisses again, face flushed red. "No wonder you're so overwhelmed." He says, and swallows. "I'll take care of you. I promised."</p><p>"Yes." Essek feels himself smile. "I remember. I was there."</p><p>Caleb buries his face into Essek's side, hand tracing delicate lines on Essek's wrist.</p><p>The ship rocks gently, and he thinks if he listens very carefully he can hear the wind, maybe even smell the ocean. Caleb touches him like he's spun sugar, a treat to enjoy but fragile all the same.</p><p>He can't bring himself to mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are always very appreciated</p><p>find me on<a href="http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/"> tumblr </a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/licotain"> twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>